Running with Scissors
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Vocahorroid V. "Nunca corras con tijeras… siempre nos lo advirtieron de pequeños… Y la historia es real: Te 'pueden' sacar un ojo". Temas muy fuertes. Solo criterio alto. Dedicado a Cindy Williams Black.
1. Ojos pérdidos en la lluvia

**Shade: **Bien, seguimos con nuestra amada "Vocahorroid", luego de una larga ausencia, por el fandom de MLP y por el comienzo de la vida universitaria ^^

**Sess: **Les tenemos un nuevo capítulo de la saga, creo que el más sangriento hasta la fecha y también el más corto, tres capítulos más o menos.

¡A mí no me miren: Fue Shade y su obsesión por el cine de terror asiático! XD

**Shade: **¿Qué? No vayas a decir que no te gusta :3 Ayer te viste **"Audition"** y no te quejaste XD

**Advertencias: +18. **Escenas brutales de tortura. Terror psicológico y una escalofriante parodia de Frankenstein, en serio. **(Publico Random: *Se ponen los tapones de oído y bolsas de papel en la cabeza*) **

**Disclaimer: **A excepción de las tramas de la Saga Vocahorroid, nada nos pertenece, sino a Yamaha, Criptón y Derivados.

**Dedicado a: **Cindy Williams Black. Niña, tu perseverancia para ser una gran ficker apesar de tu incapacidad lo hace algo hermoso y extraordinario. ¡Nunca cambies y nunca te rindas! Espero que te guste ^^

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Running with Scissors**

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Nunca corras con tijeras… quien sabe si te puedas sacar un ojo… o que te lo quiten"._

— ¡Te toco!

— ¡Ja, ahora yo te toco!

Gritos y risas se escuchaban en el jardín de enfrente de la mansión Vocaloid. Aprovechando que era sábado, los niños de la enorme banda habían saludo a jugar afuera. Hacía bastante fresco y humedad, pues el sol estaba escondido tras unas grises e impenetrables nubes de esa parte de Agosto. En el húmedo césped había una gran cantidad de aros, carritos, trompos y una sucesión de figuritas de juguete desparramadas por doquier como si hubiera habido una cruel batalla. En ese mismo momento, los niños se habían aburrido de jugar a las muñecas y ahora jugaban a perseguirse entre sí por la acera.

Meiko-nee siempre los regañaba por salir del jardín para irse a la acera, pero como esta vez los vigilaba Kaito, quien estaba demasiado ocupado con sus helados, nadie les llamaría la atención por jugar allí.

Estaban Kikaito, Yuki y Gachapoid. El frío viento hacía levantar las negras colitas de Yuki, mientras corría para palmotear a Gacha del hombro, para hacerle ver que él era el encantado. Ambos se decían ser los súper mejores amigos; siempre estaban juntos, a cada momento y hora que pudiesen. Gacha incluso había llegado a afirmar que era tan o incluso más unidos que los Kagamine o los Haine, figúrense no más… Su dedicación a Yuki era enorme, pero dentro de unos instantes sería mucho _más_ que _total_:

— ¡Hey chicos!

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kikaito? —preguntaron los otros dos.

La sonrisa de Kikaito era burlona y torcida. El pequeño de los Shion siempre había tenido el mismo estigma de Kaito-nii, siempre el humillado, siempre el ignorado. Kikaito, tras años de soportar el yugo burlón de sus hermanos, entre ellos Akaito y Taito, se había encerrado dentro de sí mismo hasta volverse una versión casi miniatura de Taito: Se la pasaba solo con demasiada frecuencia y habían llegado a verle arrojar hondas a los pájaros e inundar hormigueros. Por tal motivo, hacían que los "súper mejores amigos" dejaran que el pequeño Shion jugara con ellos.

Sin embargo, el brillante plan no había funcionado: Kikaito había llegado a desarrollar una corrosiva envidia a Gacha, más que nada por que el niño de pelo verde siempre era el primero de los dos en recibir golosinas de los Vocaloids mayores o peor aún: Que la pequeña Yuki le dedicara más tiempo a él… Tenía planeado asustarlos un poco, echando mano a un truco que su hermano Taito había hecho en un PV: Sacó del bolsillo de los vaqueros una enorme tijera curva.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —inquirió Gachapoid frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Eso no te interesa, "Barney Verde" —le espetó Kikaito, alegrándose enormemente de hacer enrojecer a su adversario, con ese ítem del dinosaurio verde que caracterizaba a Gachapoid. Sin dejar de sonreír, prosiguió—; Ya me aburrí de las estatuas encantadas: ¿Por qué no le añadimos algo más interesante? —preguntó haciéndolas sonar.

—No lo sé, Kikaito-chan…—murmuró Yuki negando con la cabeza—, Rin-nee siempre nos dice que nunca debemos correr con tijeras, pues podemos sacarnos un…

— ¡Bah! ¡Eso no es más que un ridículo mito de los adultos! —Se burló el Shion con sorna—, he corrido con tijeras cientos de veces y ¿acaso estoy tuerto y uso parche como un pirata? —se señaló ambos ojos, intactos—. O… ¿Acaso es que eres _gallina_, Gachapoid? —Y empezó a hacer sonidos de gallina mientras movía los codos como si fueran alas, mirándolo.

Gachapoid estaba completamente rojo. Kikaito sonreía, pues había logrado lo que había deseado desde hacía rato: Avergonzar al niño-dinosaurio verde frente a su amiga… _Gallina… ¡Gallina! ¡Eres una gallina! ¡Gallina…! _

— ¡Lo haré! —exclamó al fin.

Y prosiguieron el mismo juego de esa mañana, solo que esta vez con el peligroso añadido de unas curvas tijeras abriendo y cerrándose, persiguiéndolos detrás de ellos como si quisiera cortarles los cabellos. Yuki gritaba y empezaba a reírse, mientras esquivaba las puntas del objeto. Gachapoid tenía que admitirlo: Así el juego era más emocionante…

— ¡Te toco…!—gritaba Kikaito poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yuki e impulsándola hacía delante… Con tan mala suerte que había aplicado bastante fuerza y la había empujado, haciendo que los zapatos de ella resbalaran por la mojada acera, yendo hacia delante, justo en ese momento cuando pasaban dos pares de luces frente a ellos…

Los segundos siguientes fueron de un terror absoluto. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, vió a Yuki desaparecer debajo de las ruedas, acompañado por un espantoso crujir de huesos, un alarido amortiguado de la pequeña, los gritos de pánico de algunos vecinos que pasaban por allí y el desgarrador lamento de Gachapoid.

Luego de eternas y angustiantes milésimas de segundo después, el cuerpo inmóvil de Yuki rodó por la parte trasera, quedando boca abajo sobre la calle; el auto, que al parecer era conducido por un conductor borracho, no se detuvo y huyó de la escena zigzagueando por un callejón. Sin importarle el peligro de otro auto, Gachapoid se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, girándolo con cuidado, casi dejándolo caer otra vez: El rostro de Yuki estaba lleno de sangre y partes de la piel habían llegado a desprenderse del rostro por los cristales de las luces incrustados, dejándole ver la carne de abajo…

…Con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, vió correr hacía ellos a Kaito, a Meiko-nee, quien no dejaba de sujetar una de sus botellas de sake, arrojándose sobre ellos y dando gritos al ver la pequeño pelinegra. La oyó vociferar: _"¡RIN, LEN, ENCIENDAN LA RODA-RODA, HAY QUE LLEVARLA A UN HOSPITAL YAAA…!"_ Volteó a ver a Kikaito, quien dejaba caer las tijeras al suelo y su cara palidecía a segundos… Aterrorizado y sin dejar de sujetar el cuerpo, Gachapoid empezó a gritar hasta que le fallaron las fuerzas.

-.-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo único que alcanzaba a ver era blanco. Paredes blancas y sillas blancas por doquier. Un olor a alcohol y a morfina le llegaban a la nariz y le causaba leves nauseas. Se arrimó más a su silla, acurrucándose como un gato, sintiendo como el horror y la desolación le subían más y más fuerte por la garganta como si fuera bilis. ¿Dónde estaba Yuki? Lo último que había visto de ella fue… ¡Agh! ¡Eso no quería recordarlo! Se tapó la cara, frotándose las sienes para tratar de olvidarlo, pero en la oscuridad de sus manos, volvía a ver su rostro lleno de sangre y completamente desfigurado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?..." Se repetía a cada momento, sin hallar respuesta.

Miró hacía los cuadros de la pared donde había plasmados unas aborrecibles sonrisas de payaso y mimos que más que animar, te hacían malestar. En las sillas aledañas estaban el resto de los Vocaloids: Miku retorciéndose las manos, Meiko regañando casi a los gritos a Kaito por haber descuidado a los niños, Rin recargada en el hombro de Len, quien la abrazaba y no dejaba de mirar el reloj como si tuviera un tic nervioso, Gakupo dirigiéndose en susurros a sus santos samuráis y finalmente Luka con los ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener la calma.

Ya habían dejado finalmente a Gachapoid en paz, luego de acribillarlo a preguntas y regaños: "¡Jugando con tijeras, y siempre les he dicho que no jueguen con tijeras!" "¿Qué estaban pensando, Gachapoid?" "¡Rin-nee, Meiko-nee, fue idea de Kikaito, no mía!" "¿Y tenias que seguirle la corriente? ¡Se supone que eres el el mayor, Gachapoid!" "Ya dejen tranquilo al pobre Gacha: ¿No ven que ya está sufriendo bastante?" "¡No te metas Bakaito, si hubieras estado pendiente de ellos y no de tus malditos helados, no estaríamos aquí!"

Gachapoid se sentía realmente mal. "Nunca debí haber aceptado que jugáramos con esas malditas tijeras… Maldito Kikaito… Estúpido Kikaito y sus estúpidas tijeras" maldecía una y otra vez mentalmente, mirando hacia la puerta donde detrás de ella estaba su querida Yuki. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo? Seguramente abriéndole más el rostro hasta desprendérselo, como había visto una vez viendo una de las ovas de Black Jack (1) o en esa película de Nicolas Cage (2) en televisión. Esa escena le dio aun más nauseas y ahogó un grito, rogando con todas sus fuerzas de que Yuki estuviera viva y saliera bien de allí...

…La puerta finalmente se abrió y surgió un rostro canoso, cansado y lleno de arrugas. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y se quitó los guantes quirúrgicos. En un instante, todos los Vocaloids se arrojaron sobre él, ávidos de respuestas.

— ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está Yuki?

— ¿Esta viva? Quiero decir, ¿no está…?

— ¡No digas eso, Gaykupo! ¡Cállate!

— ¡Déjense de estupideces!—les acalló Meiko-nee—. ¿Y bien, Doctor…?

—Bueno…—empezó el matasanos mirando por un momento a cada uno de los presentes—Les tengo dos noticias: una buena y una mala…

— ¡Nooo, malas noticias, no…! —empezó a chillar Kaito, hasta que Meiko haló de uno de sus extremos de su bufanda, medio estrangulándolo y haciendo callar.

—La buena es: Que está viva.

¡Dios mío, que alivio tan gigantesco! Gachapoid se volvió a llevar las manos al rostro, ahogando unos gritos de alegría. ¡Estaba viva! ¡Estaba viva! ¡Yuki estaba viva, sana y salva! No podía esperar para correr a su lado, abrazarla y cubrir su rostro de besos, haciéndole ver que estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, no podía esperar para llevarle esos dulces de manzana que a ella tanto le gustaban, o ese osito que cuando le apretabas la barriga decía "¡Ai Shiteru!"(3) acompañado unos sonidos de besitos… no podía esperar para hacerle sentir mejor y mientras apretara su mano, le diría que cuando estuviera mejor, saldrían a jugar al jardín como siempre…

Su alegría era tan intensa que no escuchó el resto de las palabras del médico. Al ver una vez más a los adultos, notó los ojos ampliados, y las manos yendo a las bocas ahogando sus gritos o más aun: La exclamación de horror que había soltado Miku.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con miedo.

Como nadie le pudo responderle, Gachapoid se había lanzado hacia delante, ignorando el llamado del doctor y las exclamaciones de los demás Vocaloids. Se acercó a las puertas dobles y se abrió paso entre ellas empujándolas.

Por un momento la luz lo deslumbró. Se hallaba en una habitación bastante amplia, cuyas cortinas habían corrido completamente, mostrando un gran fragmento plateado de afuera. Las paredes blancas estaban tapizadas de dibujos de payasos, mimos, pasteles y manzanas. En un camastro de hierro elevado estaba acurrucada Yuki. Su rostro y sus ojos estaba lleno de vendajes y había cientos de puntos cosidos en el límite del cuero cabelludo. En su manito tenía una venda conectada a una aguja que a su vez conectaba a una manguera a una bolsa llena de un líquido transparente que goteaba haciendo un ruidito sordo… No pudo evitar llenársele los ojos de lágrimas ante tal escena tan lastimosa.

—Yu… Yuki. Yuki-chan—alcanzó a articular débilmente mirándola, como si aguardara la ínfima esperanza de que su voz llegara a la pelinegra y volteara la cara al origen del sonido… No hizo nada.

—Gachapoid…—musitó una voz. Unos brazos femeninos le rodearon los hombros en un abrazo. El olor a naranjas le hizo ver que era Rin—. Ahora mismo Yuki-chan está dormida, por lo que no puede oírte…—parecía estar esforzándose inmensamente en que no se le quebrara la voz—; Va a necesitar… toda nuestra ayuda… de ahora en adelante…—no pudo reprimir un pequeño sollozo.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿No es que el doctor dijo que Yuki-chan está viva? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Onee-chan? —inquirió Gachapoid, desesperándose por saber que era lo que demonios pasaba. Len se acercó a ellos y apretó los hombros de su gemela. Su semblante era increíblemente pálido.

—Gacha, Yuki… ella…—miró hacía el camastro, luego a Gachapoid y tragó en seco, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hablar—: Yuki está viva, sí… Pero desafortunadamente ya… ya no puede ver nada.

— ¿No… no puede ver nada? —musitó Gachapoid en su susurro quebradizo, como si no creyera ni una sola palabra que dijo Len. Volvió a ver a Yuki, o más concretamente, el vendaje que cubría los ojos habitualmente abiertos, alegres y brillantes de la pequeña pelinegra. —Eso… eso quiere decir que…

—Lo siento mucho, pequeño—dijo el doctor con expresión triste, aun desde la puerta—; Logramos salvarle le vida, pero no así sus ojos… Lo siento mucho. Discúlpenme—y se retiró de la puerta, cuyos pasos resonaron en el silencio absoluto que se había apoderado de la habitación.

Mientras el resto de los Vocaloid se enjugaban las lágrimas de los ojos y se acercaban a Yuki, hablándose entre ellos de cómo podrían cuidar de una niña invidente de 9 años y trazando planes… En el fragmento de suelo todavía estaba el niño de pelo verde, agarrándose con fuerza los cabellos con ambas manos, respirando agitadamente, ignorando las muestras de consuelo de los Kagamine, llenándose a cada segundo que pasaba de una verdad horrible y de la cual no podría volver:

Yuki estaba ciega. Ciega para siempre. Nunca volvería a ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban a él. _Ciega._ Y por _su_ culpa.

**To be Continued… **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Escrito en 2 horas en el frío y helado 14 de Agosto en el aula de Economía Colombiana, a las 2 la tarde.

**Author's Note: **

**(1) **Animé/manga de medicina, conocido como el más representativo de este género, dibujado en 1970 por el Dios del Manga, Osamu Tezuka_. Black Jack_ es una de sus obras más famosas, junto a _Astro Boy._

**(2) **La película es "Contracara".

**(3) **"Te quiero" en japonés.

**Shade: ***tapándose la cara la desliza lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos castaños enrojecidos* ¡¿Qué hemos hecho!? *aulló* ¡Yuki! ¡La dulce Yuki! No me lo perdonaré nunca, Sniff T-T

**Sess: ***Dándole palmaditas* Esta bien, ya verás que al final todo saldrá de maravilla :D *Y se quedó sonriendo ampliamente, incluso al ver la furibunda expresión de Shade*

**Shade: **Esta bien, está bien. De acuerdo, esto pinta mal, ¿verdad? Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será mil veces peor. Y los que pensaban que los niños nunca harían cosas horribles, vayan apeándose de sus hipogrifos, por que se caerán de la montura n.n


	2. Te cuidaré mucho

**Shade**: _We are the champions… We are the champions…!_ *w*

**Sess:** ¿Estás ebria otra vez? U.u''

**Shade:** No… y sí XD. _No_, ¡porque al fin subimos un nuevo capítulo! (y por eso celebro) Y _sí_ porque… fue el _Festival de la Cerveza_ :3 ***Sess la mira ofuscada*** Pronto cumplirás 18, y te llevaré n.n

**Sess: **Bien, (aunque da igual, siempre me dejan tomar cerveza x3)

Dejando esta cháchara, ¡les traemos un nuevo capítulo de R. with S.!

**Advertencia: **Momentos Gacha/Yuki muy… muy… _extraños. _Escenas bizarras. Y por ultimo: No lean esto si _están_ comiendo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

—Gacha… ¿Me pasas el jugo de manzana, por favor?

Gachapoid le pasó el vasito de plástico favorito de Yuki, que tenía motivos de Bob Esponja con los dedos temblándole. La niña le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y bebió el jugo de a pequeños sorbitos.

Habían pasado ya más de cuatro meses tras el terrible incidente…

**…**

…Cuando Yuki había despertado en el Hospital, lo primero que preguntó fue esto:

— Humm… ¿Dónde… estoy? ¿Dónde está Gacha? No veo nada… ¿Es de noche, acaso?

Para los Vocaloids eso fue uno de los peores momentos de sus vidas, pues, ¿cómo le explicas a una niña de nueve años que tuvo un accidente y que ha perdido la vista? Y fue peor por el hecho de que la pelinegra empezó a desesperarse y a llamar a gritos a su amigo: "_Gachapoid… ¡Gachapoid!". _Gachapoid no lo soportó ni un instante más: Se había zafado del abrazo contenedor de los Kagamine y se precipitó sobre ella, también llorando histéricamente: "_¡Por favor perdóname, Yuki! ¡Ya no puedes verme, pues quedaste ciega por el accidente! ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname!"_

La niña se había quedado de piedra, como si estuviese analizando lo que acababa de oír… Dos milésimas de segundo después, se desató el infierno en la sala: Yuki empezó a gritar de forma espantosa, revolviéndose en la cama como si estuviera posesa, palpándose el vendaje de los ojos, tratando de arrancárselo, mientas Gachapoid trataba de impedírselo a su vez, todos gritando al tiempo… Finalmente fue necesario que el doctor (quien regresó por el alboroto), interviniera en el desmadre formado sedando nuevamente a Yuki y echando al pasillo a los Vocaloids, quienes se llevaron a Gachapoid casi a la fuerza, pues él no quería separarse de Yuki…

Dos semanas después, a Yuki le dieron autorización para ir a casa.

El doctor les había asegurado que aunque la capacidad de la vista se había atrofiado totalmente, con muchísima terapia física y psicológica, así como del total apoyo y cariño de parte de ellos, Yuki podría salir adelante. Todos los Vocaloids se comprometieron con la nueva y ardua tarea: se turnaban para cuidar de la niña y para enseñarle, paso a paso, como desenvolverse por sí misma, _"como si tuviese un pañuelo en los ojos" _como le decía Miku-nee. Sin embargo, los primeros días en casa fueron muy angustiosos para todos:

Yuki al principio no quiso aceptar su ceguera y se resistía a todos los intentos de los mayores de enseñarle a vestirse o a bañarse, escapándose hacía otro lado. Constantemente chocaba con las paredes, las puertas y las cosas a su alrededor, al punto que más de una vez se le formaban chichones en la cabeza por los objetos que le caían encima; cuando esto ocurría, soltaba gritos y lloriqueos de desesperación: Tuvieron que quitar todos los adornos y mantenerla casi siempre vigilada. Por más que trataron de enseñarle a comunicarse por medio del Braille (1), el lenguaje de señas y el JAWS (2), casi siempre desistían por la actitud demasiado inquieta de la niña. Las horas del baño, vestido y comida eran casi un martirio para quienes les tocaba de los Vocaloids hacerlo, pues era una lucha constante de que se quedara quieta…

Era en esas instancias que le pedían a Gachapoid que le hablara, pues parecía que _solo_ él podía "aquietar a la fiera".

En parte gracias a él, como de parte de la terquedad-tenacidad de los mayores, y en últimas instancias, de la asesoría de una psicóloga infantil particular, Yuki empezó a tranquilizarse y a dejar de patalear. Entendió que eso no le devolvería la vista y que, sobre todo… eso lastimaba a Gachapoid. Así, mansamente fue cooperando con su rehabilitación, volviendo poco a poco a mostrar sus chispeantes y caprichosas sonrisas: No se trataba de resignarse, sino de seguir adelante.

Pero para Gachapoid era una historia distinta: Para él era muy difícil ver esos ojos _opacos_ que se posaban en él, pero que no lo _enfocaban_. Los mayores le insistían que aunque Yuki ya no podía verle, seguía _siendo_ Yuki. Pero aun así… aun así, Gachapoid no podía evitar sentirse _apartado_ de ella, como si los separase una pared de cristal, aun estando sentados en la misma cama.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Yuki era su súper mejor amiga… su inseparable compañera de juegos, su Gatúbela, siendo él Batman… Pero también sabía que ella lo necesitaba _más_ que _nunca_: Recordaba cómo una vez, Luka-san se había fracturado una pierna y Gakupo la había cuidado por dos meses seguidos, sin descuidarla ¿por qué no hacía lo mismo? Tal vez por el hecho de que un hueso roto podía volver a curarse… pero los ojos _no_.

—Ehm, Yuki…

— ¿Humm? —Ya había terminado de tomarse el jugo y ahora hacía girar el vasito entre sus dedos.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Te traigo un dulce de manzana que tanto te matan? ¿Te traigo tu mantita? Pídeme lo que quieras…—Y luego dijo en un momento de inspiración—: Soy tu devoto sirviente, princesa, a _tus_ órdenes.

Yuki compuso una sonrisa ante el remedo a Len. Para ella era un inmenso alivio contar con su mejor amigo en esta nueva vida de perpetua oscuridad. Los primeros días fueron tan terribles que llegó a _pensar_ que se había acabado _todo_, que ya no habría razón para sonreír o seguir intentando adaptarse… ¡No ver _más_ el sol salir en las mañanas, no ver _más_ las rojas y brillantes manzanas que los mayores le traían todos los días, no ver _más_ el rosa del algodón de azúcar, o los colores brillantes de los globos en el parque! No ver _más_ los rostros femeninos y masculinos de los Vocaloids… No ver _más_ el rostro de su querido Gachapoid. Eso fue lo que más le dolía de todo, por encima de la misma discapacidad…

—Gacha…

Ella estiró las manos hacía delante… como si quisiera tocar _algo_. Automáticamente el niño de pelo aguamarina las tomó entre las suyas, sintiéndolas suaves y tibias. Pero la niña deshizo el agarre y empezó a tantear alrededor de sus antebrazos, por lo que Gachapoid se quedó totalmente quieto, casi hasta minimizando su respiración… Las manitos de la niña se posaron en las mejillas de él, como si quisiera sentirlas… Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Gachapoid, al sentir sus caricias. Era un contacto suave y áspero a la vez. Le dolía como una espina clavada y le emocionaba como un regalo navideño...

Como si fuera un ritual metódico, Gachapoid posó cuidadosamente sus manos en el rostro de Yuki, evitando adrede las zonas de sus ojos, acariciando sus mejillas, nariz y mentón con suavidad, recibiendo un suspiro de parte de la niña. Se acercó más a ella, rodeándole lentamente con sus brazos, haciéndola estremecerse contra sí… Ella se sentía tan bien de esta manera, se sentía… a salvo de la misma oscuridad que le rodeaba. Sintió entonces un besito en la mejilla, de parte de él.

—Yuki… Yuki… —susurró contra su oreja, casi… _besándosela_—, te prometo que de ahora en adelante… te _cuidaré mucho. _

—Gracias, Gacha; yo _sé _que lo harás—musitó la niña, feliz por las cariñosas atenciones de Gachapoid.

Se quedaron así por el restode la tarde.

-o-

La que en un comienzo pareció ser un gran día para Yuki y Gachapoid… llegó a arruinarse desde la cena, donde queriendo ser f_iel_ a la promesa de _cuidar_ muy _bien_ de Yuki, quiso darle de de comer él mismo, cortándole y poniéndole los trozos de Korokkes (3) en la boca y limpiándole luego con la servilleta…

Seguramente pensarán ustedes algo como: _"Awww, que tierno es Gacha, mírenlo como cuida de Yuki…" _Bueno, eso es lo que pensaban también el resto de los Vocaloids allí sentados… Pero luego Gachapoid tuvo la… ejem, "brillante idea" de _masticarle_ su _propia_ comida, _regurgitarla_ en el plato, _recogerla_ en una cuchara y tratar de _dársela _a Yuki como una suerte de… _puré. _Sin embargo, las caras de los Vocaloids mayores era de perplejidad, estupor y… más que nada, _asco. _

¿Cuál fue su explicación? Cuando lo llevaron lejos de Yuki para preguntarle qué _puñetas_ estaba _haciendo_, Gachapoid se enrojeció y replicó: —Ustedes no lo _entienden_… No quería que ella se cansara _masticando_.

—Ay, Gachapoid…—repuso Miku recuperándose del estupor tras su respuesta—; Es muy… _lindo_ de tu parte que quieras _ayudar_ a Yuki, pero ella puede _comer_ sola…

—No, no lo _entienden_… solo quiero que ella sepa que yo la cuido muy _bien. _—repuso Gachapoid con testarudez.

No, Gacha: claro que _ellos_ no lo _entendían_. ¿Qué diablos saben ellos de tener a una amiga tan _querida_ por ti, que _necesita_ de _ti_ desesperadamente? Nada. No le importaba, y seguiría _cuidando_ de ella… Regresó a la mesa, donde Yuki estaba comiéndose con avidez las Korokkes de Kaito, quien se las cedió al quitar el plato del _puré_ de Gachapoid. En esos momentos, tocaron a la puerta. Rin fue a abrir.

— ¡Miren quien llegó…! ¡Hola Kikaito…!

Oh… _Crap. _

_"¿Cómo, Kikaito? ¿¡Que hace él aquí!?"_ se dijo Gachapoid caminando a grandes zancadas hacia el vestíbulo, donde estaba el pequeño Shion saludar al resto de Vocaloids, y estos lo invitaban a entrar. En ese instante Kikaito chocó con Gachapoid, quedando ambos niños de frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos…

Por un instante, Gacha _deseó_ tener visión laser como Timmy Turner (4) y derretir a Kikaito ahí mismo como si fuese mantequilla; que de pronto un yunque atravesara el techo, así como en las caricaturas, se estrellara sobre la cabeza del niño y le partiera el cráneo; que apareciera de pronto Slenderman, se lo llevara al bosque y de allí lo descuartizara; que pasara la Roda-Roda y lo dejara como una calcomanía en el suelo… Solo pensaba en 1.001 formas de hacer sufrir a ese niño que tenía en frente en esa fracción de segundo, quien sin duda alguna, era el ÚNICO responsable de su más _grande_ desgracia: lastimar a Yuki.

—Hola, Gacha. —dijo finalmente Kikaito.

—Hola—contestó automáticamente—, que sorpresa verte… ¿Qué _haces_ aquí?

—Le pedí a Akaito-nee que me trajera cuando supe que Yuki-chan regresó del hospital… Quise visitarla y saber cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo, pues _también_ es mi amiga—replicó el pequeño Shion con una sonrisa.

_"¿Cómo te atreves a llamarte su amigo…? En serio, algún __**día**__ pagarás por decir eso" _—Ah… que amable de tu parte, pero yo he cuidado muy _bien_ de ella, así que no necesita _nada _más.

— Bueno, ¿por qué no se lo pregunto _yo_ mismo? —replicó finalmente Kikaito y pasando sobre Gachapoid, se sentó en la mesa, justamente en la silla aledaña a la de Yuki, recibiendo un plato de Korokkes… El solo hecho de verlo allí sentado, _justo_ al lado de su mejor amiga, le hacía _hervir_ la sangre. Entonces lo oyó decir: —. Vaya, Yuki… Te vez muy bien. Oh, debiste pasar momentos muy feos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias—contestó Yuki con una sonrisa.

—Eso es bueno—le concedió Kikaito, pasándole un brazo por encima—, veo que te encantaron los Korokkes que hizo Luka-san, ¿te doy los míos? Aquí te los dejo…

Okey, _eso_ fue ir demasiado _lejos._

En solo dos segundos, Gachapoid le quitó de las manos el plato con los Korokkes de Kikaito, quien ya los había dejado frente a Yuki… Pero al haberlo retirando con tanta brusquedad, el plato se le escapó de las manos como si fuera un frisbee, haciéndolo aterrizar sobre la mesita favorita de Meiko-nee… derribando su preciada estatuilla de sake hecha de cristal, obsequio de Heineken por su patrocinio en el concierto del 2012, y que ella _prohibió_ que tocaran por NADA del mundo. Y allí estaba en el suelo…

_…Oh, oh._

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué se rompió?!

Los Vocaloids mayores, quienes momentos antes estaban en la sala para ver el nuevo video de Miku que estaban pasando por la tele, corrieron al comedor al oír el inconfundible sonido de _algo_ rompiéndose… Y es que ya Gakupo lo estaba diciendo: "¿Creen que sea buena idea dejarlos solos?" "Claro que sí, te preocupas demasiado" había contestado Meiko-nee llevándose al buche un trago de sake… Y ahora la propia Meiko observaba los trozos de porcelana del plato, los Korokkes despezados en la alfombra, y… y allí, como una pobre víctima del destino, su hermosísima estatuilla de sake, partida en pedacitos.

La castaña parpadeó rápidamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo ahí delante… Observó a los tres niños, quienes se habían quedado petrificados en sus posiciones, incluso Yuki, pues había oído el sonido de destrozo. Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka y Gakupo observaron aterrorizados cómo, lentamente, la cara de la Vocaloid Roja se volvía más y _más_ colorada… e inflada. ¡Oh, no: su _Rostro de las Consecuencias,_ no!

—Ehm… Ehm… Mei-chan, cál-cálmate, respira profundo, contemos ovejitas, ¿sí? Una… dos… tre…

— ¡Te callas, Bakaito! —gritó la castaña haciendo encogerse de miedo a su pobre novio y que gimoteara: "¡No me pegues, si no fue mi culpa!" — ¡Y ustedes tres! ¿Qué no les _dije_ un trillón de veces que no jueguen con los platos? ¿Qué no les _dije_ un trillón de veces que _no_ se acerquen a mi estatua de cristal? A ver, ¿quién arrojó el plato? ¡Contesten ya…! —Los niños se miraron asustados—. ¡Contaré hasta tres! ¡Uno…! ¡Dos…!

— ¡Fue Gachapoid! —graznó Kikaito señalando al niño de pelo aguamarina con un dedo, dejando a Yuki (Y a los demás), estupefactos. Meiko volteó a ver a Gachapoid, cuyo rostro estaba tan rojo como el de Meiko, pero no solo de vergüenza, sino de _rabia._

— ¡No, no es cierto! —gimoteó Yuki de pronto, levantándose y abrazando a su amigo—, fui yo, Meiko-nee, no Gacha… ¡Fue mi culpa, castígame a mí!

Meiko estaba aun más estupefacta que hacia quince segundos… Miraba alternativamente de Yuki a Gachapoid, como si tratar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando… Finalmente miró fijo al niño dinosaurio.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Gachapoid?

Gachapoid miró fijamente a Kikaito: Vaya _amigo_ resultó ¿eh?, cuando un _verdadero_ amigo lo hubiera cubierto con una mentirita piadosa… En cambio, Yuki… Yuki lo estaba _defendiendo_, a pesar de no ser testigo _ocular _y que por ello los mayores posiblemente no creerían en _su_ palabra… Se sintió sumamente conmovido por su gesto… pero _no_, no podía _permitir_ que ella pagar los _platos rotos_ por él. Él le prometió que la cuidaría _mucho… _Por eso, le acarició por un instante la tierna mejilla de la niña y le susurró: —No te preocupes por mí…

— ¿Y bien, Gachapoid? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—…Sí.

— ¿Sí, qué?

—Sí, Meiko-nee. Fui yo quien arrojó el plato—respondió Gachapoid bajando la cabeza.

Fueron tres segundos de silencio, en lo que solo hubo dos movimientos: el suspiro de Meiko y los brazos de Yuki arrimándose más a Gachapoid, como si quisiera protegerlo… El rostro del niño Shion, ya no tan tenso, se le estaba formando una discreta sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios.

—Te vas a la cama _ahora_, sin postre—repuso Meiko finalmente, apretándose el puente del la nariz. Gachapoid asintió y apartando el abrazo de Yuki así como ignorando su mirada, subió quedamente las escaleras, hasta que se oyó un leve portazo. Luego, la castaña mandó a los otros niños de jugar al patio.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Qué cuernos le está pasando a Gacha hoy? —masculló Len en cuanto se fueron—, se está comportando de una forma muy _extraña._

—No lo sé—resopló Meiko dejándose caer en la silla y tomándose un muy _necesario_ trago de sake—. Primero el _puré_, ahora el plato…

—Tal vez esté muy estresado por lo de Yuki…—musitó Miku encogiéndose tristemente de hombros—, él es un niño, es más difícil para él sobrellevar este trauma tan fuerte; mira que _apenas_ nosotros podemos…

—Aun así, Miku, eso no es _normal_ en él—terció Rin trayendo de la cocina una palita y la escoba—, _él _no es así…

—Bueno, ya veremos que hacemos para _ayudarle…_ Ahora, a recoger este desastre.

-o-o-o-

Todas las luces de la Mansión Vocaloid estaban apagadas. Era una noche calurosa, de esas donde abrías la ventana al máximo, en un intento de dejar entrar las pocas brisas que tenían la _molestia _de pasar por allí y te acostabas lo más ligero posible…

Gachapoid seguía dando vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de su habitación, de forma lánguida, como hacen los pececitos dorados al recorrer una y otra vez sus estrechas peceras. Sentía las baldosas del piso contra las plantas de sus pies, mientras hacía girar entre sus dedos, y sin que lo notara, el vasito favorito de Yuki. Lo hacía girar como había hecho _ella…_

De vez en cuando intentaba distraerse de la revuelta de pensamientos que danzaban en su mente, ya sea abriendo un libro para luego dejarlo caer, jugar con su PSP para luego apagarlo, intentar contar ovejitas para luego quedarse mirando el techo con expresión casi abstraída…

Estaba molesto. Muy, _muy_… molesto. No, no con Meiko-nee por que lo mandó a la cama sin poder comerse una de las deliciosas operetas (5) de chocolate de Rin-nee, ni con Miku-chan por qué lo miró extrañada cuando le explicó lo el puré, ni con nadie de la Mansión… Estaba molesto, sí, pero con _él._

Desde el momento que lo vio apostado en el vestíbulo de su casa, se había irritado. Desde el momento que le empezó a hablar a Yuki, estaba enojado… Desde el momento que le dio los Korokkes, apartando su puré hecho para ella con _tanto_ cariño… estaba completamente _fuera_ de sí.

¿Con que derecho, eh? ¿Con que derecho Kikaito tenía para hablarle a Yuki, si fue precisamente él y su estúpido jueguito de las tijeras la que ocasionó esta catástrofe en primer lugar…? Oh, oh sí… como le encantaría a él hacerle _sentir_ lo _mismo_ que estaba condenada a _sufrir_ su querida amiga para siempre…

Yuki…

Su querida amiga _para_ siempre…

…Ciega _por_ siempre.

—Yuki…

En eso, oyó una risita afuera de su habitación.

— ¿Yuki?

La risa se volvió a escuchar, un poco más fuerte. Era una risita entrecortada (tal vez sería de Meiko), que sonaba algo aguda (tal vez sería Len o Rin) e… _infantil_. Era de Yuki.

Gachapoid dejó el vaso en la mesita y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, creyendo por un momento que la niña de pelo negro estaría tras ella, tal vez llorando por una pesadilla y necesitada de su consuelo y un espacio en su cama (ya se imaginaba rodeando su pequeño cuerpecito en la sabanas de colores y los peluches de dinosaurio…) y ya esperaba recibirla en un reconfortante abrazo… tras abrirla completamente no vio a nadie.

Gachapoid miró a ambos lados, extrañado y confundido. ¿Será que lo imaginó? Ya había vuelto a cerrar nuevamente la puerta y tratar de dormirse de una buena vez, cuando… volvió a _oír_ la infantil risa tras la puerta.

Rápidamente tomó de su mesita la pequeña linterna roja que usaba cuando jugaba con Yuki a los monstruos en el armario. Se armó de valor (y sosteniendo su peluche más grande para _extra_ protección) salió de su habitación, rumbo al pasillo lateral, donde parecía provenir la dichosa risa… La oscuridad era casi total, y todo, aparte de la risa, parecía esta en completo silencio y quietud…

Al doblar a la esquina, en el derrame de la ventana, estaba una figura pequeña, envuelta en una mantita blanca hasta la cabeza. Gachapoid se acercó lentamente, aferrándose más fuerte a su peluche, esperanzado de que no fuera un fantasma… De ese blanco bultito se le oyó reír.

—Jijiji… Gacha, jijiji…

— ¿Yuki? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? —musitó dejando el dinosaurio en el suelo y riendo también—, ¿tuviste una pesadilla? Está bien Yuki, aquí estoy contigo...

—No, no tuve una pesadilla—respondió la niña, extrañamente sin voltearse a verlo— fue un sueño muy, muy maravilloso…

—Oh, eso es genial, Yuki. ¿De qué trataba? —Volvió a oírle reír—, ¿qué… que es tan gracioso?

—Jijiji… Soñé… Jijiji… soñé… que me devolvías la vista. Y... Jijiji… no solo fue un sueño: eso es posible, Gachapoid.

—Ay, Yuki…—Gachapoid se sintió apesadumbrado. —Eso es… muy tierno, de veras, pero… pero, yo no _puedo_ hacerlo. Yo… de verdad _quisiera_ devolvértelos, pero los mayores dijeron…

—Al diablo con los mayores—el niño dinosaurio se quedó perplejo ante la palabrota usada por Yuki. ¡Sí _ella_ siempre decía que no debía usarlas! —, ellos no saben nada, Gacha… Pero _nosotros_ sí.

— ¿Nosotros?

—Sí… _nosotros_. Tu... yo… y Kikaito-kun.

— ¿_Él_? ¿Él que tiene que ver aquí? —farfulló Gachapoid molesto—, ¡si fue justamente por _su_ culpa que estas así!

—Sí… es cierto. Jijiji… él hizo _esto_, Gachapoid… pero también él _puede_ ser la _solución_ de esto…

— ¿Eh?—Cada vez estaba más confundido. ¿Qué significaba eso que decía? ¿Y por qué no lo miraba a él? —Yuki, no entiendo que quieres decirme… Yuki, mírame… Yuki, mírame por favor…

Y dos segundos después, Gachapoid se puso a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

El rostro de Yuki, casi encerrado por la cobijita blanca, mostraba sus ojos completamente negros, sin cuencas como un cráneo, mirándolo fijamente. Gachapoid dejó caer la linterna, sobrecogido de espanto. Así, con la luna iluminándole, se veía aun más fantasmagórico… El monstruoso bulto sin ojos empezó a dar pasitos hacía el, haciéndolo retroceder.

— ¿¡YUKI, QUE TE PASÓ?! ¡NO TIENES _OJOS_, NO TIENES _NADA_!

—No, no tengo _ojos_, no tengo _nada_… pero tú me los darás—replicó Yuki esbozando una horripilante sonrisa—. ¿Si lo harás, Gachapoid? Me lo _prometiste_… Me prometiste que cuidarías de _mí_… ¿faltarás a tu promesa, Gacha?

—No… no… ¡No, no lo haré! —gritó de forma entrecortada—, ¡no lo haré, pero no te acerques!

—Oh… ¿Y por qué no? Si tu eres mi _amigo_, Gacha… ¿Ya no _quieres_ ser mi amigo? —Gachapoid sintió terror ante esas cuencas vacías, adornada con esa sonrisa—…Te _quiero_ mucho, Gacha, _mucho_… Y vas a _ayudarme_ a recuperar mi _vista_, ¿verdad?

— ¡SÍ…! ¡SÍ LO HARÉ! ¡SÍ LO HARÉ! ¡HARÉ LO QUE TU DIGAS, HARÉ TODO LO QUE TU DIGAS…!

— ¡Gachapoid! ¡Gachapoid, despierta!

— ¡YUKI, YUKI, HARÉ TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS, TODO…! ¡CUIMPLIRÉ MI PROMESA, LO PROMETO…!

— ¡Gachapoid…!

Y sintió un pequeño bofetón, haciéndolo despertar.

Gachapoid se levantó gritando, haciendo sobresaltar de miedo a todos los que lo rodeaban, pensando que debían llamar a una ambulancia. El niño de pelo aguamarina parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que provenía de la lámpara del techo. Al mirar alrededor, no estaba en el pasillo junto al derrame de la ventana, sino en su habitación. Miró a todos los presentes, que eran los Vocaloids mayores, todos iban en bata y con las caras sumamente pálidas.

—Eh… hola. —murmuró—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

—Gachapoid… tuviste una pesadilla. —susurró Miku, abrazada a su Negi—. Y… estabas gritando.

— ¿Gritando? —Observó a cada uno de los Vocaloids mayores, que lo miraban con preocupación. —. ¿En serio? Pues… yo… no recuerdo _nada_. No recuerdo _nada, _Miku-chan, te lo juro…

—Bueno, no te preocupes—dijo Meiko en un tono suave, pasándole una mano en su mejilla, acariciándolo—, sea lo que sea, ya _pasó. _Todo está bien.

_"Sí… todo está bien_" pensó el pequeño niño dinosaurio, sonriendo al parecer aliviado de que todo lo que vio fuese una horrible pesadilla… Pero estaba sonriendo por otra_ cosa_… Estaba sonriendo por que por fin cumpliría a totalidad la promesa a su querida Yuki… Había fracasado miserablemente en protegerla de… eso. No debía fallarle esta vez: Gachapoid se había tomado su papel de "guardián y protector" de Yuki más que a lo serio, a lo _trágico. _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Author's Note: **

**(1) **El **braille** es un sistema de lectura y escritura táctil pensado para personas ciegas, desarrollado en forma de puntos. Fue ideado por el francés Louis Braille a mediados del siglo XIX. En este caso, se usa el braille japonés, que es una abugida basada en vocales.

**(2) **El software Windows JAWS es un programa especializado para personas invidentes.

**(3) **Los Korokkes es un plato japonés que se presenta como aperitivo. Son croquetas hechas de puré de papas con carne molida, todo frito y rebozado.

**(4) **Se refiere al episodio de Los Padrinos Mágicos: "Padre Tiempo", donde Timmy desea tener ojos láser para derretir cosas, entre ellas el trofeo de su padre, provocando que él viaje al pasado y arruinando su propio futuro.

**(5) **Postres cuadrados de galletas bañadas en chocolate.

**Shade: **¡Chan, chan, chaaan…! XD

Tanto jugar _Yume Nikki _me traumó ya XD Y esto no es _nada _comparado con lo que viene _ahora_.


End file.
